Cole McGrath
Name: Cole McGrath Origin: inFAMOUS Classification: Human conduit, but former bike courier Gender: Male Age: Unknown, but likely mid to late 20s' Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, durability, and speed, slight regeneration, polarity wall, telepathy, and electricity and ice generation and manipulation Weaknesses: Water, going too far away from electric source leaves Cole very vulnerable Destructive Capability: Building Level (Able to destroy area's as large as a building with ionic freeze) Range: Several Dozen Meters Lifting Strength: Class 454kg - 1 Superhuman L. Strength (Can lift and swing around the amp very easily) Striking Strength: Class 454kg - 1 Superhuman S. Strength (Can hit people wearing full body armor with the amp several meters back) Durability: At Least Building Level (Can survive very destructive attacks from Kessler and The Beast) Speed: Above Peak Human Running and Reaction Speed, much faster when grinding on rails Stamina: Peak Human (Can continue fighting for hours before he starts to show fatigue) Intelligence: Average human Standard Equipment: The amp, a melee weapon made to channel Cole's electricity power to increase the power of his melee attacks. Notable Attacks/ Techniques: Electric Drain: Allows Cole to drain more energy from nearby sources of electricity. Megawatt Hammer: Sends out a ball of electric energy that will knock enemies back. When upgraded it can be controlled to some extent, and flings enemies airborne. Polarity Shield: Can stop bullets and other small projectiles, when upgraded becomes larger and converts the projectiles that hit the shield into energy for Cole. Precision: Allows Cole to focus his shots and slow his perception of time so as to hit enemies from farther away. Lightning Bolt: Standard attack for Cole. Once its upgraded, head shots spread and damage surrounding enemies, and also increases Cole's energy. Thunder Drop: A airborne attack that slams enemies from the sky, Cole jumps then charges up as he's heading towards the ground, once he hits the ground he lets out a wave of electric energy sending enemies flying. Shock Grenade: A basic attack that works like, you guessed it, a grenade. Once upgraded, it can stick to enemies and then restrain enemies. Overload Burst: An attack that charges up and then fires, after landing on an enemies spreads to the nearest enemy, and metallic object, it is powerful but takes a shitload of a long time to charge. Healing Touch: Cole can use his powers like a shock pad and revive pedestrians. Arc Restraint: Used to subdue downed enemies. Ice Abilities: During inFAMOUS 2 Cole has the option of gaining new powers from one of two women, one with ice powers and one with fire powers, the ice powers are considered canon as they are the good option. Here's a list of some ice abilities; *'Ionic Freeze:' Cole channels a sphere of cold energy, blasts it into the ground, and freezes all of his enemies within a certain radius. *'Frost Shield:' Basically the same power as polarity shield but considerably less useful. *'Ice Launch:' Cole propels himself high into the air by creating a stalagmite at his feet, which he then jumps off allowing him to achieve greater height and distance. *'Freeze Rocket:' Similar to megawatt hammer, Cole fires an enormous, condensed ball of sub-zero gas. The rocket freezes enemies solid. *'Ice Grenade:' Similar to shock grenade, but on detonation, the grenades freeze enemies and creates a small outcrop of icicles that can be used as a temporary barrier or cover as well. *'Shatter Blast:' Cole creates several ice spikes in front of him and then uses his blast to propel them at high speed in a large spread. The spikes travel with such speed and power that even at long range, a single spike can remove shields carried by enemies and knock back those not carrying shields. The blast also has the ability to reflect back certain projectiles like shockwave can.